villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
A. Foster
Foster is a prominent villain in the original Ninja Gaiden Trilogy. Ninja Gaiden I Foster assumes a minor role in the first game. A young ninja named Ryu Hayabusa travels to America as part of his father's request. While Ryu is in America, he is kidnapped by one of Foster's agents. Later, Ryu is awakened by the same person who abducted him. She gives him a mysterious, demonic statue and leaves without revealing any more information. Confused, he takes the statue and leaves as well. Soon, Ryu finds an archaeologist named Walter Smith who was an acquaintance of Ryu's father, Jô. Ryu shows his statue to Walter who has a similar one. He enlightens Ryu about them. Together, the statues are capable of resurrecting a powerful demon that died 700 years ago. During the conversation, a masked figure suddenly breaks into the cabin and steals Ryu's demon statue. Ryu chases him and manages to retrieve his stolen statue. When he returns to the cabin, he finds Walter mortally wounded and his own statue stolen. A moment later, Ryu is captured by three armed men. Ryu is then taken to the CIA where meets Foster, the head of the agency's auxiliary unit. He explains to Ryu that they have been monitoring the activity of someone named Jaquio. Jaquio wishes to gain the statues in order to summon the demon bring an to the world. Foster orders Ryu to eliminate Jaquio. Ryu parachutes into the jungle of Brazil. He journeys through the jungle and ascends the mountains towards Jacquio's temple. When Ryu arrives at the top of the temple, he confronts Jaquio. The person threatens the same woman who rendered Ryu unconscious. He exchanges the demon statues in exchange for her life but is tricked. He falls through a trap door but manages to return to the temple's throne room. Jaquio is killed in a battle before the demon is summoned during a solar eclipse. Ryu is able to defeat the demon before the temple collapses. Irene receives a communication from Foster instructing her to kill Ryu and steal the demon statues. Ryu overhears this and vows revenge against Foster. Ninja Gaiden III: the Ancient Ship of Doom Foster assumes a major role in the third game. Directly after the events of Ninja Gaiden I, Foster hires a man named Clancy. Together, the build a laboratory near the temple ruins and experiment on inter-dimensional life forms. Irene Lew, Foster's ex-agent who was originally instructed to kill Ryu Hayabusa, spies on the place. Foster sends a clone of Ryu of to kill her and frame the real Ryu. When he finds out, he investigates the laboratory. Ryu encounters Clancy who instructs Ryu to visit a place called the Castle-Rock Fortress. Confused, Ryu stills follows the instruction. Along the way, he encounters a live video feed of Foster in a cave. Foster denies killing Irene but claims be waiting at the Castle-Rock Fortress. Soon. Ryu reaches the Castle-Rock Fortress. Foster and Ryu meet in person deep inside the place. Foster reveals his intentions: he plans to experiment on Ryu by using his clone. Before he can begin, he is confronted by Irene who managed to survive. She attempts to attack Ryu's clone but it transforms. Ryu kills his own clone, but then the castle shakes. Clancy double crosses Foster when reveals the Castle-Rock Fortress is actually an inter-dimensional warship. Clancy then escapes through a portal into another dimension. Foster attempts to follow but he perishes when his body is ripped into shreds. Category:Ninja Gaiden Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Deceased